


Any Time, Any Place

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Service Kink, Shameless Smut, Throne Sex, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Sylvanas Windrunner has needs. And Jaina Proudmoore wants nothing more than to oblige them. Even in the throne room of Lordaeron. Especially in the throne room of Lordaeron.





	Any Time, Any Place

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The throne room was illuminated in a flash of lightning as Jaina removed her sodden cloak and looked around slowly before the thunder caught up with its predecessor so fiercely it disturbed some of the dust of the ruins. Everything was dusty, really. But the heaviness of memory was mostly gone. So much had happened between then and now...and the reason for her visit was maddeningly distracting on top of it all.

The fact that the throne was freshly cleaned and polished wasn’t lost on her, either - once she got close enough to it to notice. But it seemed the object of her thoughts wasn’t here, yet. So she wandered around. Dressed simply - as had been requested of her. Her usual armor was back in Dalaran and her slightly damp hair hung in loose waves around her shoulders - the platinum darkened by the rain into a faint grey that only further served to draw out the blue that was left in her eyes. 

Just as her fingertips touched the wall she was walking along she heard a quiet noise behind her and smiled softly. 

“I’ve always loved you in that.” 

The voice echoed through the large chamber and as she made a move to turn around she felt the presence had, instead, moved to her back with a quickness that could only belong to one person. As though the voice had left any doubt. 

And it was true. She had. Sylvanas had always been so taken with her simpler clothing when she’d been alive. And she’d managed to hunt down one of her favorite outfits. A simple, loose linen shirt tucked into a skirt - all of it hanging from her body just so. She was a lot more woman now than she’d been when they’d first met. And Sylvanas appreciated every inch of the figure she cut as she held her shoulder and stroked along the blade of it with her leather-clad thumb. 

“I know you have.” Jaina murmured as she finally caught sight of her from the corner of her eye. “You could have asked to meet me somewhere more suitable, you know.” 

Sylvanas leaned in and brushed her nose against the back of the mage’s ear as she took her cloak from her and just barely allowed the front of her hips to brush against the ample rise of Jaina’s ass through her skirt. “This is plenty suitable, Lady Proudmoore.” The Banshee Queen husked against her ear. 

She thrilled at the shudder this produced. At the subtle way in which Jaina pushed her hips back against her own. It had been so very long for both of them. She was busy running her city - ruling her people. And Jaina was busy handling the responsibilities that came with leading the Kirin Tor. Busy. A common theme in their lives. 

But then it always had been. Even years ago they’d had precious little time to themselves. 

Jaina - never a fan of being teased - turned between Sylvanas and the wall to face the other woman - finding her eyes for a moment before looking her over. She’d left her usual regalia behind in her rooms and chose, instead, to dress in dark leathers and a simple cloak. And she could smell them on her. Oh, she’d missed the way that leather had mixed and mingled with the faint scent of lavender and freshly washed skin. Almost as much as she missed the way Sylvanas always used to come to her with the scent of forest and sweat on her. Leafy and salty and warm where she was now cool and scentless save whatever oils she chose on any given day. 

“I’m glad you managed to get away.” Sylvanas murmured as she ran the back of the softness of her glove down the rise of her chest that was exposed by the cut of the shirt. 

“I don’t have long. An hour at best.” Jaina responded as her hands found the edges of Sylvanas’s hood and slowly pulled it back away from her face - grazing the ridge of her ear with the side of her thumb until it finally drew a soft breath from her. Once she had the hood pulled back she slid her hand along the back of her slender neck to guide the rest of her hair free.

“I can do a lot with an hour.” Sylvanas breathed in response as one of her thighs pressed between Jaina’s - pinning her skirt between her legs and forcing her gently back against the wall. 

In the back of the mage's mind it occurred to her than anyone might walk by. That anyone might see them through the broken doorways of this long-abandoned place of reverence. But she didn’t care. “So can I.” She whispered as as Sylvanas’s hands found her own and slid them slowly up the wall as she twined their fingers together. 

“I know you can.” 

Cool lips found the side of her neck - hovering there - moving slowly upward without providing any solid sensation. Just ghosting towards her jaw. And she turned her head towards the wall in response as her eyes slipped shut an she gripped Sylvanas’s hands through her gloves. 

Through the relatively thin leather of her breeches, Sylvanas could tell Jaina hadn’t worn underwear. She could feel it in the head of her as she pressed her body closer and grazed the lobe of her ear with teeth just sharp enough to do damage if she had wanted them to. But they never had. Not more than was safe, anyway. Not more than what Jaina had wanted - what she’d asked for countless times. 

There were no more words for a time. Just Jaina’s soft panting and the rustle of cloth against leather as their hips moved in unison. And every now and again the wet sound of Sylvanas’s lips parting from her neck - just short of marking her. But never quite. 

Until Sylvanas could feel the mage’s wetness through her skirt and into the leather stretched across her thigh. “You’re so wet for me, Jaina.” She breathed into her ear as she slowly released her hands and slid her own down her arms - trailing her fingertips along the pale skin of her inner arms until the material of her sleeves caught around her elbows. She received only a quiet whimper in response and the next thing Sylvanas’s hands found was her skirt against her thighs, dragging it ever higher. Gathering it in her fingers until they made contact with skin. It was a difference she could feel even through the soft doeskin that separated them from it. The silky smoothness of it - the softness of the flesh beneath. Intoxicating. She drew in a slow, deep breath against Jaina’s cheek as the red glow of her mostly shut eyes illuminated it in the darkening room. 

She pressed Jaina’s legs far enough apart that the spread of them would hold her skirt up and leaned down - finding her chest with her lips and the bridge of her nose as she stroked up the backs of her thighs in an infuriatingly slow manner. But Jaina relished the touch even as she wanted more. 

“Take your gloves off.” She panted quietly, stroking along one of her ears - the side of her thumb riding along the upper ridge of it as it shifted faintly against her touch - responding to it as it always had. “Let me feel your hands. Let me feel you.” 

Sylvanas lifted her gaze as she stood upright again - the motion a slow and deliberate roll of her lithe, strong body against the mage’s softer one. “Take them off yourself.” She breathed as she slid her hands up slowly - cupping and kneading Jaina’s breasts through her shirt for only a moment before her hands found her own. But she left them there for a while as Sylvanas seemed content to cause her nipples to harden with slow, deliberate strokes of the tips of her thumbs over them through her shirt. 

But finally she’d had enough. She needed that touch. She needed the cool, rough fingertips and to see the delicate yet strong length of her fingers and the way the structure of her hands shifted beneath pallid skin that she found herself just as drawn to as she had when it was golden and sun-kissed. 

She freed each finger of the first individually - discarding it on the floor before making quicker work of the second one. And Sylvanas’s hands found the sides of her face as Jaina’s wrapped lightly around her slender wrists. “Is this what you wanted?” Sylvanas husked as she leaned forward and bit her lower lip softly - but firmly enough that she pulled at it for a moment as she leaned back to allow her to answer. And all the while she kept touching her. Tracing over her ears and down the sides of her neck as her eyes pinned her as effectively as her hips did. 

Jaina nodded faintly and Sylvanas nearly smiled at the warmth of the breath that puffed past her lips when she rested her thumb against their fullness. “And what else do you want?” Sylvanas asked as her free hand moved between them and found the softness of Jaina’s inner thigh - trailing up until she found the inner crook of her thigh was slick. And it trembled beneath her touch. “I think I have some idea.” She continued as she stroked her fingertips through the mess Jaina had made of herself - purposely allowing her knuckles to brush the spread, burning hot skin nearby. She knew her fingers would already be glistening if she pulled them away. But she didn’t. She sank two of them to their hilt into the mage and caught her head with her free hand in a lightning-quick motion before it could crack against the wall behind her. 

Jaina reveled in the feeling of being stretched by long, deft fingers that sank slowly into her and back out - rolling her hips against them as her hands gripped at Sylvanas’s shoulders near enough to her neck that she could stroke along it. As her legs began to lose what little strength they still had left Sylvanas reached behind her, gripping her ass firmly in her free hand and pressing her shoulders against the mage’s chest - using her own body to support Jaina’s as her sharp, ragged breaths met her sensitive ear. 

Her pace was steady and firm but it wasn’t enough. They both knew it. Especially when Jaina’s arms wrapped around her broad, flexing shoulders and her fingers found her hair as she gasped harshly in her ear. “More. Harder. Please.” 

When Sylvanas was sheer Jaina’s hold on her was strong enough she obliged - at first slowing the motions of her hand as she pressed a third finger in beside the first two and Jaina’s head fell back once more - her lips parted and her face heavily flushed. The exposed throat was too much for Sylvanas to resist and as she stretched her she leaned forward and ran her lips and her tongue along the length of it before grazing the underside of her chin with her teeth. 

That was the last warning Jaina got before she was being well and truly fucked against the wall. Even Sylvanas’s breathing was slightly uneven. And her own - her own was unhinged. She dragged every bit of air into her lungs like she was battling for it. Because she was. And when Sylvanas’s hand left her ass and came between them to join the other so her thumb could find her clit that was it. 

She crumpled into the Banshee Queen’s arms as the woman moved quickly to accommodate her so she wouldn’t collapse into the filth of the floor. In her haze - she knew Sylvanas needed her, too. But she allowed herself this moment. A moment to be held and for Sylvanas to stroke through her hair to calm her - an echo of the tenderness they’d shared so long ago. 

“Do...do you need-“

“Yes.” Sylvanas’s response was immediate as she pulled back and lifted Jaina’s chin - looking into her eyes for a moment before she leaned in and pressed a rather chaste kiss to her lips. “Yes. I need you.” She pulled back, then, and the way she moved left Jaina able to little else but stare. Each backwards step was matched with the undoing of one of the laces that held her leather breeches so tightly across her slender hips. She was illuminated brilliantly by moonlight as she passed the center of the room - the paleness of her hair almost glowing in it as it had when she’d been alive. Only almost silver now instead of blonde. 

Before Jaina knew what was happening Sylvanas was reclining in the throne - her breeches hanging over one arm and her boots sitting beside her feet. Her legs were crossed - hiding what Jaina wanted to see most from view - and her cloak was beneath her. In fact _all_ her other clothing was still on. It was clear exactly what she needed. What she wanted. To be serviced. And Jaina felt herself drawn to that need like a moth to flame. To the flame of those smoldering eyes. To the sight of her fingertips still glistening with Jaina’s wetness as they rested against the gilded lions feet adorning the arms of the throne. 

Oh, what a sight she was as Jaina made her approach. Waiting. With all the regal grace of the Queen she was. But so dark. Such a beautiful contrast against the proud blues and golds of the seat she’d taken. Even without her usual adornments. Perhaps more so. The throne made her look small...but only physically. The energy she exuded was more than enough to make up for her size. With a single motion she could have ended any threat to her well-being. 

But Jaina was no threat. Far from it. And as the mage came to a stop in front of the throne Sylvanas looked up at her from the wet spot in the front of her skirt she’d been enjoying on her walk over. 

“Is this where you want me, then?” Jaina asked quietly - glancing at the oddly clean bit of floor in front of Sylvanas before the throne she wore so well even with her long, muscular legs bared as they were. “On my knees?” 

Sylvanas smirked faintly as she sat up properly, though her legs were still crossed. “How else do you plan to give me what I need?” Her voice was dark and sultry and full of lust and if she hadn’t already been on her way that in and of itself might have brought her to the ground. 

But there she was. On her knees. Running the backs of her fingers along a toned calf over her knee and along her thigh. She was still breathing heavily from her own orgasm and, now, a mixture of that as well as desire. Sylvanas had always been so good at making her want her. As though she could ever not. But right then...oh, she couldn’t remember ever having wanted anything so badly in her life. 

“Spread your legs, Sylvanas.” She whispered as glowing eyes followed the path of her fingertips along cool, pale flesh. “Please.” 

The Banshee regarded her calmly for a moment - her own need and arousal masked but only just. She never kept it too deeply hidden from Jaina. And the mage knew her well enough to see through it. Sylvanas didn’t much care. She acquiesced easily enough - shifting gracefully in her seat until her legs were spread wide and positioning herself on the edge - leaning slightly to one side with an elbow supporting her weight. 

Oh, how she glistened in the dim light of the room. The sight of that wetness adorning dark, velvety skin drew her closer - drew her hands along Sylvanas’s inner thighs and her lips to the crook of one of them - first nuzzling at the skin there before biting sharply enough that the older woman reached for her hair and grabbed a fistful of it. “Slowly.” She breathed - forcing her own hips to go still again from where they’d bucked slightly. 

Jaina obeyed. It was rare that Sylvanas wanted this. Rare that she could savor the taste and the faint scent of her. But this time she did. She let her lips graze the small patch pale, soft hair between her legs and allowed the heat of her breath to do what her lips and her tongue currently would not. Any time she got close - any time her tongue nearly parted the place she wanted it to sink into so badly - Sylvanas delivered a gentle tug to her hair. So she continued her attentions elsewhere. Her hands stroked adoringly along strong thighs - kneading hard muscle all the way up to her hips and back down as she delivered kisses wherever her hands were not. 

How Sylvanas could take this - she would never know. She could smell her arousal. She could feel the slight quiver of her legs beneath her fingertips. But take it, she did. Until - finally - she could take it no longer and loosened her grip on Jaina’s hair. 

The long, shuddering groan Sylvanas released at the slick, hot feeling of the mage’s tongue dipping into her core on its journey upward reverberated against the rounded stone walls. And her next breath caught in her throat when the younger woman parted her lips above and below her clit and nudged at it gently with the very tip of her tongue. 

The strength of her hold returned, then. A warning. A plea. Whichever one it really wasn’t didn’t matter to Jaina. And it was likely a mixture of both. So she closed her lips around the sensitive nub of flesh carefully - using them to keep it exposed to herself within her mouth as her tongue began adding to the wetness already there. 

At first - with each languid motion, Sylvanas’s hips jerked faintly. But she eased into it. Allowed Jaina more range of motion as she got acclimated to the sensation and seemed to melt into it entirely before long. 

Even the rhythmic pressure added by the mage’s chin as her lower lip shifted with each lap of her tongue-tip brought her closer to her peak. 

“Faster, Jaina.” Sylvanas breathed - her voice trembling and laced with the huskiness of pleasure. 

And the mage leaned forward into it - using her hands to part Sylvanas’s thighs to give herself more room as she breathed heavily against her and her tongue flicked rapidly in a way that had the older woman's legs shaking rather quickly. Jaina followed her as she nearly rose from the throne as her orgasm neared but it seemed Sylvanas didn’t want this to end just yet. With a firm pull she found herself guided lower. 

The Banshee shuddered as Jaina’s tongue dipped into her deeply while she continued her best efforts at breathing now that her face was pressed so tightly against her body, her lips parted and her tongue thrusting dutifully within her. 

Sylvanas just enjoyed the sensation for a while as the orgasm she’d managed to keep herself from ebbed away from her but stayed just at the edge of her consciousness - a burning in her core and an incessant warmth in her thighs that begged to be satisfied. 

And Jaina desperately wanted to do that for her. It was clear in every hungry moan that was mumbled into her - in the way she grasped at her thighs so tightly it might have been painful for anyone else. 

“Make me come.” She gasped out as she released the mage’s hair altogether and and allowed her body to relax. 

Jaina’s response was fierce and immediate as her arms came up beneath her thighs and her hands found the small of her back - tugging her closer as her clit once more became the center of all her focus. She sucked over it firmly, dragging Sylvanas forcefully back to the edge before her mouth opened and she flicked her tongue against it again - keeping the same tireless, relentless rhythm until the Banshee Queen came undone beneath her skilled ministrations. 

As Sylvanas cried out for her - as she shuddered and tensed against her - the Rangers patrolling unseen outside paid no notice. The privacy they were their to afford their Queen was their only concern. 

And though Jaina was unaware of them - they were both glad for it. Sylvanas usually wasn’t quite this loud. But she still groaned shakily even as she wilted into the throne and reached for Jaina’s hair again with a trembling hand - stroking over it weakly if only in an effort to keep herself grounded as the mage’s tongue slowed gradually until she lifted her head after one last long, deliberate lick. 

As the rain continued to batter the world outside the walls that were scarcely enough to keep them hidden she rose fully on her knees and stroked higher along Sylvanas’s back through her shirt beneath her cloak and they both leaned into one another - Jaina’s body keeping her hidden from any possible prying eyes even as little as the spent woman cared in that moment. 

“How was that?” She asked in a whisper, kissing the side of her neck up towards her ear as her heart still hammered in her own chest. “Everything you remember it to be? Was it what you’ve been needing?” 

“And more.” The Banshee Queen breathed in response once she found herself able to speak again - her hand gripping Jaina’s face and turning it as she stroked her wet lower lip with her tongue before kissing her deeply. “As per usual. I love your mouth. You know that.” 

Something about that statement - about the possessiveness of both it and the touch - made Jaina shiver faintly. But it was far from an unpleasant feeling. “And I love pleasing you with it.” Her lips moved against Sylvanas’s before Jaina took the initiative in the next kiss - though she kept it shallower this time. 

“Mm...thank you, Jaina.” Sylvanas whispered against her mouth as she brushed the front of her throat with the back of her hand, enjoying the warmth of the mage’s body pressed against her own. 

“Any time, Sylvanas.”

"Any Time, Any Place"  
Janet Jackson

 

In the thunder and rain  
You stare into my eyes  
I can feel your hand  
Movin up my thighs

Skirt around my waist  
Wall against my face  
I can feel your lips  
Oooh

I don't wanna stop just because  
People walkin by are watchin us  
I don't give a damn what they think  
I want you now  
I don't wanna stop just because  
You feel so good inside of my love  
I'm not gonna stop no no no  
I want you  
All I wanna say is

Any time  
And any place  
I don't care who's around  
Mmmm

Any time  
And any place  
I don't care who's around  
Nonononono  
Weeoooh-hooo  
Ooooooohooo  
Hoohoo

Dancin on the floor  
Feelin the slow groove  
My mind is startin to burn  
With forbidden thoughts

Strangers all around  
With the lights down low  
I was thinkin maybe we could  
Well...you know  



End file.
